FORBIDDEN (LOVE) BETWEEN DEVIL AND ANGEL
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Semua pasti tahu jika Iblis dan Malaikat tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingaan karena mereka yang saling bertolak nyak larangan diantara mereka untuk hidup berdampingan, terutama saling jatuh cinta.Jangankan Iblis dengan Malaikat, dengan manusiapun mereka dilarang untuk saling gimanakah nasib Jeno si Putri Raja dan Ratu Malaikat juga Mark si calon Raja Iblis? chap 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN (LOVE) BETWEEN DEVIL AND ANGEL**

 **SUMMARY:**

Semua pasti tahu jika Iblis dan Malaikat tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingaan karena mereka yang saling bertolak belakang

Banyak larangan diantara mereka untuk hidup berdampingan, terutama saling jatuh cinta

Jangankan Iblis dengan Malaikat, dengan manusiapun mereka dilarang untuk saling mencintai

Bagimanakah nasib Jeno si Putri kesayangan Raja dan Ratu Malaikat juga Mark si calon Raja Iblis?

 **CAST:**

Lee Jeno

Mark Lee

Jung Jaehyun

Kim Rowoon SF9

Lee Taeyong

Johnny Seo

Huang Renjun

Lucas Wong

And other NCT's members as support cast

 **WARNING:**

GS!Uke

 **Rate M karena banyak kata-kata kasar dan beberapa adegan di chapter tertentu**

Judul, summary dan isi cerita tidak sinkron

Alur cerita pasaran dan membosankan

Perubahan marga untuk kepentingan alur cerita

 **INSPIRATED IDEA FROM KIM KYUSUNG – WHEN DEVIL FALLING IN LOVE WITH ANGEL**

 **NO PLAGIAT! JUST HAVE SAME AND REMAKE IDEA**

 **I GOT PERMISSION FOR IT**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Cast belongs to God, their parents, their entertaiment and their fans

I just use them for my nessecary story's cast

Hope You Guys Like It! ^0^

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik kini tengah mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin tanggung dalam kamarnya. Mencoba menata rambut dan seragam serapi mungkin agar mendapat _good first impression_ di hari pertama ia sekolah.

Jeno –gadis tersebut- mencoba memakai jepit rambut berbentuk kepala kucing pada rambut sebelah kanannya dan membuat juntaian poni ke kiri. Terlihat sangat manis untuk ukuran gadis remaja seperti dirinya.

"Huft, aku tidak boleh tegang! Figthing, Kim Jeno!" ujar Jeno sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cermin tangan di meja nakas menyala. Jeno mengambil cermin itu dan melihat jika wajah ayahnya sudah terpampang disana.

"Ya! Kim Jeno. Cepat berangkat sekolah! Jangan berias terus! Kau hanya bertugas membasmi para Iblis tengil di dunia, bukan untuk menjadi artis!" seloroh sang ayah

"Ish, Appa! Aku kan sedang berusaha menutupi jati diriku dan mencoba berlaga seperti manusia pada umumnya" sungut Jeno

"Tapi tidak perlu berdandan juga, gadis nakal" bentak sang ayah

Jeno hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal ketika sang ayah mengatainya nakal.

"Rowoon, sudahlah! Apa salahnya ia bersikap layaknya manusia? Jeno sayang, jangan dengarkan Appa ne? Dia hanya kurang hiburan. Putri Eomma sangat cantik sekali sekarang" bela seorang wanita disebelah Rowoon –sang ayah- yang tak lain adalah ibunya tercinta sambil tersenyum manis pada Jeno

"Jaehyun-ah, sekali-sekali kau juga harus tegas pada putrimu! Kau terlalu memanjakannya. Jeno, dengarkan Appa. Meski kau adalah putri kami, putri seorang Raja dan Ratu Malaikat kau juga tetap memiliki tugas untuk membasmi para Iblis di dunia yang mengganggu manusia. Jangan hanya karena kau putri kami, kau merasa bebas dari tugas tersebut, mengerti?" tegas Rowoon

"Baik, Yang Mulia Raja" jawab Jeno sambil membungkuk hormat "Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu. Appa, Eomma.. Annyeong.." pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan

Begitu selesai, cermin tersebut kembali menjadi cermin biasa.

Ya, Jeno adalah Putri dari Raja dan Ratu Malaikat. Ia dikirim ke dunia langsung oleh ayahnya sendiri yaitu Raja Kim Rowoon untuk membasmi Iblis. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja tidak mengirim putri kesayangannya. Ia hanya ingin mengetest sang putri, apakah ia mampu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Malaikat apalagi dengan gelar Putri Raja.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah sesuai perintah sang ayah, Neo Culture Art Academy. Jeno berjalan menuju gedung senior high school untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia sudah membawa data-data –tentunya data palsu- sebagai formulir.

Setelah diberitahu ruang kepala sekolah oleh seorang security, Jeno berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi. Entah ini terlalu pagi atau ini sudah masuk jam sekolah, Jeno tidak tahu. Ia belum beradaptasi dengan waktu di dunia.

Ketika ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan, ia berpapasan dengan seorang siswa sedang mengenakan jaket dan topi yang tengah berjalan dengan menunduk. Bagaikan gerakan slow motion dalam film, ada sedikit terpaan angin diantara mereka. Jeno tertegun sejenak ketika merasakan aura siswa tersebut.

" _Ini 'kan aura milik.."_ batin Jeno

Saat jarak mereka sedikit jauh, Jeno menoleh ke belakang menatap punggung siswa tersebut yang terus berjalan hingga tak tampak olehnya.

"Jika dugaanku benar, aku akan dapat masalah yang sangat buruk" gumam Jeno

Jeno melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang kurang dua ruangan lagi.

Tanpa Jeno sadari, siswa yang berpapasan dengannya tadi tersenyum menyeringai begitu mereka berada di jarak yang sama.

" _I got you, Little Angel"_ batinnya

.

.

.

"Nah, Kim Jeno. Kau akan berada di kelas ini mulai sekarang. Ayo, akan kukenalkan kau dengan teman-temanmu" ujar sang guru yang mengaku sebagai wali kelasnya

Jeno menunggu di depan pintu terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan sang guru masuk.

"Anak-anak, tenanglah sebentar. Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan teman dan keluarga baru. Masuklah" seru sang guru dan mempersilahkan Jeno masuk.

Jeno mulai berjalan perlahan kearah sang guru dan membungkuk sebentar kemudian berdiri disamping guru tadi. Dapat Jeno rasakan ada tiga aura disini. Aura manusia, ada juga aura Iblis dan.. campuran? Dan Jeno merasakan ada aura yang sama yang ia temui di lorong tadi. Jeno berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba menebak seseorang dengan aura yang ia rasa yang paling kuat saat ini.

" _Aneh! Bagaimana ia bisa bersembunyi meski auranya terasa begitu kuat?"_ gumam Jeno dalam hati

"Nah, Jeno. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah sang guru

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Kim Jeno imnida. Saya pindahan dari Ilsan, mohon bantuan dan kerjasama teman-teman" ujar Jeno kemudian membungkuk

"Jeno, sekarang kau bisa duduk disamping Renjun. Renjun, tolong angkat tanganmu" perintah sang guru pada seorang siswi yang duduk di bangku tengah pojok kiri

Jeno berjalan kearah gadis yang mengangkat tangannya tadi dan mulai duduk disamping gadis itu. Dapat Jeno rasakan aura berbeda dari gadis tersebut. Bukan aura manusia, namun juga bukan aura milik Iblis ataupun Malaikat. Ini kali pertama Jeno tahu ada aura seperti ini.

"Hai, namaku Huang Renjun. Salam kenal" ujar Renjun sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Kim Jeno, senang berkenalan denganmu" balas Jeno dan menjabat tangan Renjun

" _Bukan gadis ini yang kucari. Tapi gadis ini juga memiliki aura yang berbeda dan kuat tadi"_ batin Jeno

"Jeno-ya, kau cantik sekali. Seperti malaikat" celetuk Renjun

Jeno terkejut sekejap namun ia mencoba kembali tenang dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Renjun-ie. Kau juga cantik" balas Jeno malu

"Jika aku disuruh mendeskripsikan sosok malaikat, aku akan menunjukmu sebagai bentuk deskripsinya" ujar Renjun

Jeno hanya tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kecanggungan dan kegugupannya.

" _Astaga, aku bisa mati jika harus seperti ini setiap hari"_ rutuk Jeno dalam hati.

Hei, Kim Jeno. Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Tidak ada yang namanya Malaikat bisa mati!

.

.

.

Saat ini Jeno tengah berada di perpustakaan. Ia harus meminjam beberapa buku bimbingan sesuai perintah guru Jung –wali kelasnya. Ketika Jeno sedang mencari buku terakhirnya di rak paling ujung belakang perpustakaan, ia merasakan aura di lorong pagi tadi muncul kembali. Jeno mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ya! Nuguseyo?" ujar Jeno

" _Finally, we can meet Little Angel"_ balas suara dari aura tersebut seraya bertelepati

Jeno merasa tak asing dengan suara dan aura ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maumu?" tanya Jeno dalam hati

" _Temui aku di atap sekolah nanti setelah jam sekolah berakhir jika kau ingin tahu. Nice to meet you, Little Angel"_ jawab suara tersebut

Jeno hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali mencari buku terakhirnya setelah merasa aura itu hilang. Jeno sendiri heran, padahal ia sudah menyamarkan aura Malaikatnya agar tak bisa dikenali. Namun, bagaimana orang dengan aura tersebut bahkan Renjun hampir mengenalinya sebagai Malaikat?

Tanpa Jeno sadari, ada seorang siswa berdiri tak jauh dari rak yang ada dihadapan Jeno tengah bersandar dan menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dunia atas atau kita sebut langit, kerajaan Malaikat tampak begitu tenang. Beberapa Malaikat bawahan tampak tengah menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Jaehyun tengah berjalan-jalan, mengecheck keadaaan dan kinerja para anak buahnya.

"Jaemin.." panggil Jaehyun pada gadis Malaikat yang sebaya dengan anaknya

"Ya, Yang Mulia Ratu" sahut Jaemin dan berjalan kearah Jaehyun

"Jaemin-ie, apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua alat pantau untuk Jeno?" tanya Jaehyun

"Sudah, Yang Mulia Ratu. Saya sudah menyaipkan segala hal untuk memantau kegiatan Putri Jeno" jawab Jaemin hormat

"Baguslah, aku serahkan tugas itu padamu dan Jungwoo" ujar Jaehyun

Jaeminpun membungkuk hormat sebentar lalu kembali untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Yang Mulia, Anda harus tahu ini!" teriak salah satu anak buahnya yang tampak berlari kearahnya

"Ada apa Doyoung Eonni? Mengapa kau tampak cemas?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran

"Yang Mulia, ini gawat. Saya mendapat informasi dari salah satu tim penyelidik. Putra Raja dan Ratu Iblis Seo, Mark Seo. Ia sekarang juga ada di bumi dan di tempat yang sama pula dengan Putri Jeno" jawab Doyoung

"MWOYA?" seru Jaehyun kaget

.

.

.

Beda di langit, maka beda juga di neraka. Di dunia bawah atau neraka, tampak tempat tersebut terlihat sangat berisik dan.. kacau, akibat Ratu mereka yaitu Ratu Taeyong tengah murka.

"YA! MARK SEO! _WHERE ARE YOU HAH? COME OUT!_ " teriak Taeyong dan 'sedikit' mengobark-abrik apapun yang ada di depannya

" _Hey, baby. Calm down, okey? Why you so mad?_ " tanya Johnny sang suami atau Raja Iblis

" _Where that bastard kid, John? He really make me crazy yesterday_ " murka Taeyong " Mark. _Come here you, the bastard kid! You must get punishment!_ "

" _Oh my, Mom. Why you screaming like crazy devil huh? You make me dizzy_ " keluh Haechan sambil memijat pelipisnya

" _Where your brother, Haechan? Where you hide him?_ " tanya Taeyong pada putrinya

" _I don't know. I didn't see him to a long time._ Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku, Mom" jawab Haechan

" _My Lord, I have an important news!"_ teriak seorang anak buahnya yang tampak terburu-buru menghampiri keluarga Raja tersebut

" _What's that, Ten?"_ tanya Johnny tenang

"Saya tahu dimana Pangeran Mark sekarang. Dari informasi yang Yuta dapat, Pangeran kini tengah berada di dunia manusia dan bersekolah disana, Yang Mulia" jawab Ten

" _WHAT THE HELL?!"_ koor Johnny, Taeyong dan Haechan

.

.

.

.

Mark tengah berjalan dengan santainya melewati koridor sekolah begitu bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap gedung sekolah daripada berkumpul dengan para manusia lemah itu –menurut Mark.

Saking seriusnya ia memainkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba ada kobaran api di depannya. Membuat ia terhenti dan menatap api tersebut.

" _Mark! What are you fucking do at Earth hah? Come back here soon, Bastard kid!_ "

Ternyata itu pesan dari ibunya di dunia bawah sana. Ibunya itu, suka sekali bertindak sesuka hatinya. Untung saja koridor ini sangat sepi. Jika tidak bisa gawat.

" _Mom, why you really like to disturb me huh? I need a peacefull, okey! Bye, Mom. I love you_ " jawab Mark malas dan bersiap menghilangkan kobaran api tersebut

"Mark, cepat kembali ke neraka sebelum hari penobatanmu menjadi Raja Iblis selanjutnya atau kau akan kujadikan bui!" kini ayahnyalah yang memperingati dirinya

Meski sang ayah terkesan lebih tenang daripada sang ibu, tapi ayahnya lebih berbahaya dan kejam.

" _Of course, Dad I will._ Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum hari itu tiba. Daddy pasti tidak akan menyangka aku bertemu siapa saja disini" ujar Mark

" _That's not important for me, kid._ Daddy pegang janjimu dan jangan macam-macam disana. Mommymu sudah terlalu lelah mencarimu!" pesan Johnny lalu api tersebutpun padam

Mark hanya menghela nafasnya malas. Iblis juga butuh hiburan jika kalian ingin tahu. Apalagi dirinya yang sebagai calon Raja Iblis. Ia lelah jika harus terus belajar dan berlatih agar bisa menjadi Raja Iblis yang kuat.

Seketika seringai Mark timbul kembali begitu mengingat ia akan benar-benar terhibur selama ia di dunia karena akan ada yang menghiburnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. _It's showtime, Little Angel_ " ujar Mark lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai apa yang diperintahkan padanya saat di perpustakaan tadi, Jeno pergi ke atap sekolah sepulang sekolah. Ia bertanya sebentar pada Renjun arah mana menuju atap sekolah dan gadis itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya namun ia tolak. Ia tak mau identitasnya segera terbongkar.

Begitu ia tiba, dapat ia lihat seorang siswa tengah membelakangi dirinya. Dapat ia rasakan aura siswa tersebut begitu kuat dan bertolak belakang yang sama yang ia rasakan di lorong tadi pagi, di kelas dan di perpustakaan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Pangeran Iblis?" tanya Jeno _to the point_

Mark membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai pada Jeno. Dapat ia lihat gadis itu bahkan sudah mengeluarkan sayap indah Malaikatnya.

"Wah wah, kau tampak terburu-buru sekali Putri Jeno. Kurasa tidak ada Malaikat yang memiliki sifat terburu-buru dan mudah tersulut emosi, kecuali dirimu" sindir Mark

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, Pangeran Mark? Kau membuang banyak waktuku jika kau ingin tahu" peringat Jeno tegas

"Benarkah? Ah, padahal aku ingin 'bermain' denganmu sedikit lebih lama, Malaikat kecil" ujar Mark berpura-pura kecewa

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa 'bermain' denganku, Iblis kotor" geram Jeno dan melayangkan sebuah serangan pada Mark

Namun Mark dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah meski ia masih dalam wujud manusianya.

"Hey, Malaikat kecil. Yang tadi itu sedikit berbahaya, kau tahu. Sedikit" ejek Mark dengan menekankan kata sedikit

Jenopun mulai berjalan sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Mark sambil mengarahkan serangannya pada Mark.

"Hey hey hey, perhatikan seranganmu! Kau bisa melukaiku, bodoh" protes Mark sambil menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi milik Jeno

Jeno tak memperdulikan protesan Mark dan terus menyerang Mark. Hingga akhirnya Jeno bisa menjangkau tubuh Mark dan bersiap melukainya, namun tiba-tiba..

 _Srett! Grepp!_

"Sayang sekali gerakanmu sangat lambat dan mudah terbaca!" sindir Mark begitu ia berhasil menarik Jeno kedalam sebuah pelukan

Mark menyeringai puas ketika wajah terkejut Jeno tampak jelas dihadapannya. Jeno bergerak-gerak berusaha lepas dari pelukan Mark, namun tidak bisa, ia terjepit.

Mark memaku mata indah Jeno dengan tatapan tajam miliknya kemudian..

 _BUGH!_

Melancarkan satu pukulan ringan kearah dada kiri Jeno hingga membuat Jeno terpental beberapa langkah.

"UGH!" ringis Jeno merasakan nyeri pada dada kirinya

"Sayang sekali 'permainan' kita harus segera berakhir, Malaikat kecil. Lain kali jika 'bermain' denganku kau harus lebih seru lagi agar bisa sedikit lebih lama, okey" cibir Mark kemudian berteleportasi meninggalkan Jeno

"Dasar Iblis kurang ajar! Awas saja kau nanti" geram Jeno

.

.

.

Mark tengah menikmati perjalanannya menuju apartement yang ia tinggali selama ia disini. Saking asyiknya ia mendegarkan musik melalui eraphone, ia tidak merasa ada seseorang yang tengah bersidekap pada sebuah bangunan dan memperhatikannya.

"Puas sudah 'bermain-main' dengan Malaikat kecil Anda tadi, Yang Mulia Pangeran Iblis Mark?" ujar orang tersebut

Mark menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada orang tersebut. Sejenak ia dibuat terkejut namun kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi biasa.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Lucas hyung" cibir Mark

Lucas –orang tersebut- hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menghampiri Mark.

"Lama tak bertemu, Mark!" sapa Lucas

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

HAI HAI~~~ GUE BAWA FF ABAL BARU LAGI NIH... XD #padahalutangFFnumpuk

Lagi pengen buat FF Angel-Devil sehingga muncullah FF gamutu ini.. U,U

Sebenernya ini bukan full remake sih, Cuma aku suka sama alur dan temanya.

Dan serius, aku dapet izin dari author Kim Kyusung buat ngeremake FF dia yang When Devil Falling In Love With Angel KrisTao ver punya dia.

Kalo mau, coba kalian baca juga FF dia dan kalian pasti akan menemukan perbedaan dengan punyaku ini.

Gimana? Mau lanjut atao hapus aja?

Review juseyo~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Mark

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, bodoh. Apa yang dilakukan calon Raja Iblis di dunia?" tanya Lucas balik

"Kau juga calon Raja Iblis, hyung. Jika kau lupa" cibir Mark

"Tidak, Mark. Aku bukan lagi seorang calon Raja Iblis. Anak seorang penghianat tidak pantas menjadi seorang Raja" tegas Lucas

"Hyung.." ujar Mark tak terima

"Itu takdir, Mark. Lagipula aku juga tak berminat akan hal itu" ujar Lucas santai

Mark tahu jika Lucas berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Mereka memang bukan saudara kandung, tapi Mark sudah menganggap Lucas sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Mark. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Lucas seraya membaca pikiran Mark

"Hyung, mengapa kau meninggalkan neraka 1000 tahun yang lalu dan apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Mark

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri dan aku disini untuk mengejar takdirku" jawab Lucas

Mark mengernyit ragu saat Lucas berkata ' mengejar takdir'nya disini. Lucas hanya terkekeh namun tak menjelaskannya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lucaas balik

Mark hanya menyeringai, membuat Lucas menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Itu rahasia dan kejutan, hyung" jawab Mark

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FORBIDDEN (LOVE) BETWEEN DEVIL AND ANGEL**

 **CAST:**

Lee Jeno

Mark Lee

Jung Jaehyun

Kim Rowoon SF9

Lee Taeyong

Johnny Seo

Huang Renjun

Lucas Wong

And other NCT's members as support cast

 **WARNING:**

GS!Uke

 **Rate M karena banyak kata-kata kasar dan beberapa adegan di chapter tertentu**

Judul, summary dan isi cerita tidak sinkron

Alur cerita pasaran dan membosankan

Perubahan marga untuk kepentingan alur cerita

 **INSPIRATED IDEA FROM KIM KYUSUNG – WHEN DEVIL FALLING IN LOVE WITH ANGEL**

 **NO PLAGIAT! JUST HAVE SAME AND REMAKE IDEA**

 **I GOT PERMISSION FOR IT**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Cast belongs to God, their parents, their entertaiment and their fans

I just use them for my nessecary story's cast

Hope You Guys Like It! ^0^

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

.

.

.

.

Jeno datang lebih awal ke akademi, maka dari itu akademi ini masih sepi apalagi kelasnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja, sambil terus memegangi dada kirinya.

"Gara-gara Iblis bodoh itu, aku jadi tampak lemah sekarang. Lihat saja nanti! Akan kuhanguskan dia" gerutu Jeno

Hey, meski ia putri Raja Malaikat bukan berarti ia tak bisa terluka dan merasakan sakit! Apalagi ia mendapat luka serangan dari calon Raja Iblis.

" _Hello, Angel. Good morning~~"_ sapa Renjun yang tiba-tiba datang

Okey, Jeno sudah cukup merasa sakit sekarang. Dan Renjun membuat ia menjadi tambah pusing. Astaga, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Rengek Jeno dalam hati.

"Eh, kau baik-baik saja Malaikat kecil? Kau tampak tak sehat" seru Renjun sambil menangkup wajah Jeno

"Nan gwaenchana, Renjunie. Dan lagi, berhenti memanggilku Malaikat! Kita ini sama-sama manusia, okey?" jawab Jeno

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu terlihat seperti Malaikat, bukan manusia" bantah Renjun

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah bertemu Malaikat?" cibir Jeno

"Sudah. Buktinya aku bertemu denganmu" ujar Renjun

Jeno hanya memutar matanya malas dan meletakkan kembali kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Oh, Annyeong Lucas. Tumben sekali kau tiba sepagi ini?" sapa Renjun pada seseorang

Jeno sedikit menegang. Aura ini sama dengan aura Mark. Jeno mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang Renjun sapa.

" _Bahkan auranya lebih kuat dari Mark. Siapa dia?_ " batin Jeno

"Oh, Annyeong Renjunie. Entahlah, moodku sedang baik mungkin" gurau Lucas kemudian duduk dihadapan Renjun

"Kau juga kemarin absen. Apa itu berarti moodmu buruk?" tanya Renjun

"Tidak, aku kemarin ada urusan mendadak. Oh ya, apa dia siswi baru?" tanya Lucas sambil menatap Jeno

"Ya, namanya Kim Jeno. Jeno kenalkan, dia Lucas" ujar Renjun

"Lucas Wong" ujar Lucas mengulurkan tangannya pada Jeno

"Kim Jeno" balas Jeno sambil menjabat tangan Lucas

"Oh, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sepertinya Mark sudah menungguku di kantin sejak tadi" seru Lucas lalu berdiri dan mengusap rambut Renjun sejenak kemudian pergi

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" goda Jeno setelah Lucas tak terlihat

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" goda Renjun balik "Terdengar sedikit lucu jika kau bisa membuat seorang Iblis jatuh cinta padamu" gumam Renjun

Jeno terhenyak sebentar. Bagaimana Renjun tahu jika Lucas adalah Iblis?

"Jangan dipikirkan! Tadi itu aku hanya sedang melantur" ujar Renjun

" _Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?_ " gumam Jeno dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olahraga. Sebenarnya Renjun melarang Jeno ikut karena melihat kondisinya yang tampak tak sehat. Namun, Jeno tetap memaksa ikut.

"Tema kita hari ini adalah basket. Dan untuk pemanasan, kalian harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Untuk putra sebanyak 8 kali dan putri 5 kali. Siap! Mulai" ujar sang guru dan meniup peluitnya

Jeno dan Renjun mulai berlari secara beriringan. Jeno sedikit kagum dengan Renjun. Meski fisik gadis itu kecil, namun staminanya konstan dan baik. Salahkan juga Iblis bodoh –menurut Jeno- itu yang membuatnya terluka dan sedikit lemah saat ini.

Saat mencapai putaran ketiga, nafas Jeno mulai terasa pengap. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir si pelipisnya. Namun, ia masih memaksa untuk lari.

"Jeno, gwaenchanayo? Ayo, kita berhenti saja" tawar Renjun sambil memegang bahu Jeno

"Gwaenchana, tinggal 2 putaran lagi" tolak Jeno

Renjun hanya menatap Jeno cemas. Takut-takut gadis itu akan tumbang.

"Wah wah! Ternyata kau masih kuat juga ya, Malaikat kecil?" sindir Mark lirih namun masih bisa Jeno dengar sambil menyamakan larinya dengan Jeno

"Diam kau, Iblis bodoh!" balas Jeno

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Malaikat kecil" ejek Mark mulai mempercepat larinya lagi menyusul Lucas yang tengah memimpin

"Awas saja kau!" gerutu Jeno

Tinggal satu putarann lagi, namun entah mengapa Jeno merasa putaran terakhirnya sangat panjang. Dapat ia rasakan matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya mulai berat. Jeno terus menggelengkan kepalanya agar kesadarannya terjaga. Ketika ia akan menyalip seorang siswi di depannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Jeno mengerjapkan matanya sejenak begitu ia merasakan suasan yang berbeda. Dapat ia lihat ruangan di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi serba putih. Ruang kesehatan.

"Merasa lebih baik, Malaikat kecil?" sapa sebuah suara

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tengah berdidri di samping brangkarnya. Jeno memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit begitu tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka Raja Malaikat tega menurunkan putri tersayangnya sendiri ke dunia dan bertemu dengan Iblis bodoh macam Mark" cibir Lucas

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Jeno tegas

Lucas memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kilatan cahaya bewarna hitam muncul di belakang punggungnya dan berubah menjadi sebuah sayap naga hitam. Jeno membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau.." ujar Jeno tercekat

"Ya. Seperti yang Anda lihat, Putri Jeno" balas Lucas

Perlahan, sayap di punggung Lucaspun menghilang.

"Tapi, bukankah Mark-" ucap Jeno

"Iblis memiliki 4 Raja besar dan 7 Pangeran, jika kau lupa. Aku dan Mark sama-sama calon Raja Iblis" potong Lucas

Jeno hanya menatap Lucas tak percaya. Pantas saja aura Lucas terasa sangat kuat persis seperti milik Mark. Dan juga, pantas saja ia tahu jika Jeno adalah Malaikat bahkan putri Raja Malaikat.

"Jeno, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Renjun yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Lucas

"Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan lukanya? Sepertinya tubuhnya ada yang terluka" tanya Lucas pada Renjun

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di samping Jeno. Jeno hanya menatap bingung pada Renjun yang menjalankan telapak tangannya ke seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Tangan Renjun berhenti tepat di dada kirinya dan mengernyit.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya, Luke. Lukanya tidak main-main. Hanya orang yang melakukan ini pada Jeno yang bisa menyembuhkannya" ujar Renjun

Jeno menatap tak percaya pada Renjun yang mengetahui jika ia terluka karena seseorang.

Lucas menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Sudah kuduga bocah itu pasti melakukan hal bodoh. Kau temani saja Jeno sebentar, aku akan mencari anak itu" perintah Lucas dan berlalu pergi

Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jeno lagi dan menautkan alisnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Renjun heran karena ditatap Jeno

"Kau, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku terluka karena seseorang?" tanya Jeno

"Insting, mungkin. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikir keras-keras siapa aku" ujar Renjun sambil mengusap rambut Jeno

Jeno hanya mampu diam begitu Renjun bahkan tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka menampakkan Lucas yang tegah menyeret Mark.

"Renjun, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Lucas pada Renjun "Dan kau, cepat lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan padamu. Bocah tengik!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk wajah Mark

Lucas merangkul pundak Renjun dan membawa gadis itu pergi bersamanya.

Mark duduk di hadapan Jeno yang tengah menatapnya sengit.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, ya? Kau 'kan putri Raja Malaikat! Hanya luka seperti itu saja kau sudah tumbang" cibir Mark

"Ya! Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Dimanapun meski seorang anak Raja Malaikat sekalipun jika ia adalah seorang gadis tetap saja akan kalah dengan laki-laki bahkan manusia sekalipun! Kau itu bodoh apa? Beraninya melukai seorang gadis apalagi kau ini calon Raja Iblis" kesal Jeno balik

" _Fine! I'm wrong here, so i'm sorry._ Puas?" ujar Mark

Jeno hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

"Berbaliklah! Aku akan mengobatimu" perintah Mark

Jeno menautkan alisnya bingung. Mark menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan menggaruk tengkuknya sejenak.

"Hey, Malaikat kecil. Kau ini benar-benar polos atau bodoh sebenarnya? Atau mungkin kau memang berniat menggodaku untuk 'bermain'?" tanya Mark

"Kau itu bicara apa sih? Kalau memang mau mengobatiku, yasudah lakukan saja! Jangan banyak bicara" sungut Jeno sebal

"Aku tadi sudah memintamu berbalik agar aku bisa mengobatimu dengan lebih mudah. Aku tahu aku melukaimu di bagian dada kirimu, maka dari itu aku akan mengobatinya dengan memegang punggung bagian kirimu. Memangnya kau mau aku mengobatimu dari depan sehingga aku menyentuh dada sebelah kirimu huh? Baiklah jika itu maumu" tegas Mark

Segera Jeno langsung menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengan dan mencebik pada Mark.

"Ish, dasar Iblis mesum!" umpat Jeno kemudian berbalik memunggungi Mark

Mark meletakkan rambut indah Jeno pada bahu sebelah kanan gadis itu. Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak untuk membaca mantra penyembuh penghilang serangannya lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada punggung kiri gadis itu.

"AKH!" pekik Jeno begitu tangan Mark menempel

Mark mengusapkan tangannya ke daerah pungung Jeno yang lain untuk menghilangkan luka serangannya yang mungkin tengah menyebar. Begitu selesai, Mark dengan sigap menyanggah tubuh Jeno yang pingsan dari belakang. Ia singkirkan beberapa anak rambut di wajah Jeno, dan dapat ia lihat wajah damai gadis cantik itu yang tengah tertidur. Mark tersenyum kecil melihat betapa cantik wajah Malaikat kecilnya dan mengecup pipi kanan Jeno sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya kembali ke kelas, Lucas malah mengajak Renjun membolos di kantin. Lucas tahu jika gadis manis di depannya ini sedang banyak pikiran, maka dari itu ia mengajak Renjun kemari.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ren-er?" tanya Lucas yang melihat Renjun tak menyentuh makanannya

"Luke, menurutmu apa alasan Raja Malaikat menyuruh putrinya untuk turun ke dunia?" tanya renjun balik

" _Oh, come on baby._ Jangan terlalu pikirkan hal itu. Bisa saja 'kan Raja Kim hanya ingin mengetest putrinya"jawab Lucas enteng

"Tapi, Lucas. Ini aneh. Pertama kehadiran tiba-tiba Mark ke dunia lalu tak lama kehadiran Jeno. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres" bantah Renjun "Entah mengapa firasatku buruk terhadap mereka, Oppa. Aku takut hal mengerikan terjadi pada mereka"

Lucas menghela nafasnya lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Renjun.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada mereka kelak, mereka pasti bisa menghadapinya sayang. Aku yakin Mark pasti bisa melindungi Jeno. Lagipula mereka berdua kuat 'kan? Jangan terlalu terbebani dengan kehadiran mereka disini, okey! Takdir pasti akan berjalan dengan semestinya. Kita punya takdir sendiri yang harus kita pikirkan dan lakukan" tenang Lucas

Renjun hanya menunduk dan mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark tengah menikamati perjalanan pulangnya. Ia jarang menggunakan alat transportasi, karena yah dia bisa berteleportasi sesuka hatinya.

Begitu melewati perempatan menuju komplek apartementnya, tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti dengan sendirinya. Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah yang ia pijak. Sebuah lingkaran mantra penangkap Iblis tiba-tiba muncul.

" _Fuck! I'm trapped!"_ umpatnya dalam hati

"Wah wah, lihatlah siapa yang berhasil kita tangkap!" ujar seseorang

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang tersebut. Cih, sudah Mark duga pasti ini pekerjaan para orang kotor itu.

"Ternyata menangkap seorang Pangeran Iblis sangat mudah dari yang kukira. Oh, atau bahkan calon Raja Iblis. Benar begitu 'kan, Yang Mulia Pangeran Iblis?" ejek lelaki tambun itu

"Lepaskan aku, Shaman bedebah!" geram Mark

"Bahkan kau masih bisa sombong disaat seperti ini, Iblis kotor!" balas orang tersebut

"Kau jauh lebih kotor dariku, bajingan! ARGH!" umpat Mark

Mark mendudukkan tubuhnya lemas ketika tiba-tiba mantra itu menyengat dirinya. Sial, bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu jika ia Pangeran Iblis? Dan lebih sialnya lagi, mengapa ia yang harus diincar orang ini? Bukankah masih ada Lucas yang bahkan lebih kuat darinya?

Mengingat pemuda itu, Mark harap ia segera di tolong oleh Lucas. Bukannya Mark lemah, hanya saja ia sedang terjebak dalam mode manusia sehingga kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk melawan apalagi untuk berubah menjadi seorang Iblis. Itu butuh kekuatan lebih omong-omong.

"Sudah merasa kalah, Pangeran Iblis?" sindir pria tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mark

Dapat Mark lihat pria itu mengeluakan semacam kendi pengikat dan akan diarahkan padanya sebelum-

"ARGH!"

Seseorang membunuh pria tersebut dari belakang.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh, Pangeran Mark!" sindir Jeno

Mark hanya tersenyum lemah, menahan kesadarannya agar tetap terjaga.

Jeno masuk ke dalam lingkaran mantra tersebut dan membopong tubuh Mark.

"Ikut aku ke apartementku saja" ujar Jeno kemudian melakukan teleportasi

.

.

.

Jeno langsung membaringkan tubuh Mark pada ranjangnya begitu mereka sampai. Keringat tak henti-hentinya keluar dari dahi dan pelipis Mark.

"Kau diam saja dulu, aku segera kembali!" ujar Jeno dan berlari menuju dapur

Mark berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih tampak berat. Shaman gila itu tidak main-main ternyata. Hanya dengan menjebaknya menggunakan lingkaran mantra, sudah mampu menguras sebagian tenaga miliknya.

Jeno kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air lalu memberikannya pada Mark.

"Minumlah, ini akan membantu mengembaliakan kekuatanmu" ujar Jeno

Mark tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia berasumsi jika bisa saja Jeno memberinya air suci dari surga yanga kan membuatnya hangus.

"Ini memang air suci! Tapi ini takkan membuatmu hangus. Minumlah!" perintah Jeno seraya membaca pikiran Mark

Mark menerimanya dan mulai meminum air itu perlahan. Memang ada rasa sedikit membakar di tenggorakannya kala air itu mengalir. Namun selang beberapa detik ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit membaik.

"Menginaplah disini untuk sementara. Kekuatanmu belum pulih betul" ujar Jeno

"Wah wah, apa ini sebuah ajakan 'bermain'?" goda Mark

Jeno memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau benar-benar Iblis mesum terbodoh, Pangeran Mark. Anggap saja ini balas budiku karena kau sudah menyembuhkanku" balas Jeno

Jeno berdiri dari duduknya, namun tangannya sudah dipegang oleh mark sebelum melangkah.

"Kau mau kemana, Putri Jeno?" tanya Mark

"Tidur, tentu saja. Kebetulan apartement ini punya dua kamar, sehingga aku tidak perlu berbagi ranjang denganmu" jawab Jeno cuek kemudian pergi

Mark hanya terkekeh lucu melihat ada semburat merah di kedua pipi Jeno setiap ia menggoda gadis itu.

"Astaga, apa benar dia itu berusia 19000 tahun? Bahkan sikapnya masih seperti Malaikat 3000 tahun. Lucu sekali" gumam Mark

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Penjelasan aja, waktu di dunia dan alam ghaib itu 1:1000. Jadi jika di dunia 1000 tahun, maka di alam ghaib itu baru 1 tahun. Perbandingannya luamaaa banget.

Dan untuk yang bingung kenapa Mark sama Lucas bisa sama-sama jadi calon raja Iblis, jawabannya kaya dialog Lucas. Dalam mitologi, Iblis punya 4 raja besar dan 7 pangeran yang di sebut 7 dosa besar (kalo ga salah). Itupun masih ada Raja dari segala raja.

Shaman itu kalo disini semacam dukun gitu lhoo,yang suka makek setan buat jadi perewangan dia dan digunakan untuk hal kotor atau jahat kaya ngirim santet atau penyakit ke orang yang dia kehendaki.

Masih pengen dilanjut?

Review juseyoo...


	3. Chapter 3

_KRAKK!_

Bunyi sebuah tulang patah yang menggema ditengah malam yang sepi.

"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan! Karena kalian, aku dikirim oleh ayahku sendiri kemari. Jadi, rasakan ini!" seru Jeno sambil memelintir lengan seorang Iblis

"Argh!" geram Iblis tersebut lalu berubah menjadi bui

Jeno menghela nafasnya lega. Ini pembasmian pertamanya, karena kemarin ia harus melawan Pangeran Iblis bodoh –kata Jeno.

"Kerja yang bagus, Putri Jeno" seru seseorang

Jeno membalikan tubuhnya. Dapat ia lihat Raja dan Ratu Malaikat tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Yang Mulia.." ujar Jeno sambil membungkuk hormat

Jaehyun mendekati putri kecilnya dan memeluk Jeno.

"Oh, putri kecilku yang malang. Kau pasti kesepian disini sendiri" ujar Jaehyun

"Eomma.." rengak Jeno dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaehyun

 _PLETAK!_

"Ya, Appa!" seru Jeno ketika sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya

"Rowoon.." bentak Jaehyun

"Ya, berhenti bersikap cengeng dan manja! Kau sudah waktunya untuk hidup mandiri. Ingat, kau harus bisa membasmi para Iblis di dunia atau kau akan kujadikan bui" ancam Rowoon

"Appa.." rengek Jeno

"Kau adalah seorang Putri, Kim Jeno! Tunjukkan pada semua bahwa kau layak menjadi seorang Ratu selanjutnya, arra?" tegas Rowoon

"Ne, Appa.." jawab Jeno lesu

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FORBIDDEN (LOVE) BETWEEN DEVIL AND ANGEL**

 **CAST:**

Lee Jeno

Mark Lee

Jung Jaehyun

Kim Rowoon SF9

Lee Taeyong

Johnny Seo

Huang Renjun

Lucas Wong

And other NCT's members as support cast

 **WARNING:**

GS!Uke

 **Rate M karena banyak kata-kata kasar dan beberapa adegan di chapter tertentu**

Judul, summary dan isi cerita tidak sinkron

Alur cerita pasaran dan membosankan

Perubahan marga untuk kepentingan alur cerita

 **INSPIRATED IDEA FROM KIM KYUSUNG – WHEN DEVIL FALLING IN LOVE WITH ANGEL**

 **NO PLAGIAT! JUST HAVE SAME AND REMAKE IDEA**

 **I GOT PERMISSION FOR IT**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Cast belongs to God, their parents, their entertaiment and their fans

I just use them for my nessecary story's cast

Hope You Guys Like It! ^0^

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Jeno tengah menikmati makan siangnya bersama Renjun dan Lucas. Atau lebih tepatnya sendirian, karena Renjun sibuk dengan Lucas tanpa memperdulikan dirinya.

"Ya, kalian! Kalian mengajakku makan bersama tapi kalian mengacuhkanku? Kalian sehat?" cibir Jeno sebal

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengajak Mark bersamamu" goda Lucas

"Ya! Kau.." seru Jeno

"Lagipula bukankah kemarin Mark menginap di apartementmu? Oh, apa kalian melakukan sesuatu kemarin?" goda Lucas lagi

"Kau! Aish, sudah kuduga jika pikiran para Iblis itu memang benar-benar kotor" gerutu Jeno

"Tapi jika Iblisnya setampan Mark aku juga tidak keberatan kok kau melakukannya. Benar 'kan, Luke?" ujar Renjun

"Renjun! Kau ini berpihak pada siapa sebenarnya?" ujar Jeno tak terima

"Kalian membicarakanku?" tanya Mark yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Jeno

"Ya, kau! Pergilah dari sisiku" usir Jeno sambil mendorong tubuh Mark

"Hei hei, kau ini kenapa? Harusnya kau bersyukur didekati oleh pria tampan sepertiku" narsis Mark

"Justru aku akan terkena sial jika kau berkeliaran disampingku. Ya! Mark Seo, _go away!_ " seru Jeno lalu pergi meninggalkan Mark dan yang lain

"Ya, Kim Jeno! _Wait me_ " seru Mark sambil mengejar Jeno

Lucas hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sepupu ajaibnya dengan Malaikat kecil tersebut. Lucas menoleh kearah Renjun ketika gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Lucas.

"Waegure?" tanya Lucas

"Molla. Aku merasa akan ada hal besar yang terjadi" jawab Renjun

"Kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka?" tanya Lucas penasaran

"Belum. Tapi sepertinya takdir memang sangat kejam, bahkan untuk mereka sekalipun" ujar Renjun lesu

"Mereka pasti bisa, sayang. Kita akan membantu mereka, apapun itu" tenang Lucas

.

.

.

Suasana di kelas sangat berisik. Ini semua karena guru yang mengajar di kelas Jeno dan Renjun belum tiba juga. Jika seandainya ini jam kosong, setidaknya ada guru piket yang kemari.

"Anak-anak, mohon tenang sebentar" seru seorang guru yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat kelas seketika hening

"Karena hari ini Hwang Ssaengnim tidak masuk, tolong jangan ada yang keluar kelas dan jangan berisik. Kerjakan saja buku latihan pelajaran dari Hwang Ssaem. Dan untuk nama yang saya panggil, mohon ikut saya ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Wong Yukhei, Huang Renjun, Mark Seo dan Kim Jeno. Silahkan ikut saya ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah" ujar guru tersebut dan beranjak keluar kelas

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Jeno heran

"Molla, tapi ayo kita segera kesana. Aku tidak punya firasat buruk apapun untuk ini" ujar Renjun dan menggenggam tangan Jeno

.

.

.

Setibanya di ruang Kepala Sekolah, mereka berempat langsungmasuk dan berhadapan dengan sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Annyeong haseyo, Gyojangnim" sapa mereka

"Oh, kalian sudah tiba? Duduklah dahulu" perintah Kepala Sekolah "Menurut kalian, mengapa aku memanggil kalian secara pribadi?" tanya sang Kepala Sekola begitu mereka duduk

"Mollaseo, Gyojangnim. Apakah kami membuat kesalahan?" tanya Lucas

"Ah, sepertinya kalian benar-benar tidak tahu. Jadi begini" Kepala Sekolah tersebut berdehem sebentar "Aku ingin bertemu secara pribadi dengan orangtua atau wali kalian. Ada hal penting yang akan aku bicarakan dengan mereka. Apa besok orangtua atau wali kalian bisa hadir kemari?" ujar Kepala Sekolah

Mark dan Jeno saling tatap sebentar. Jeno menggigit bibirnya ragu. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia menyuruh Eomma lebih parahnya Appanya untuk kemari?

"E-eum.. Gyojangnim, mianhamnida. Tetapi orangtua saya dan Jeno tidak berada disini. Mereka ada di luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Kami disini tinggal sendirian. Benar 'kan, Jeno?" ujar Mark

"N-ne, Gyojangnim. Itu benar. Ka-kami tidak memiliki siapapun lagi disini" tambah Jeno sedikit gugup

"Jinja? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal ini hal yang sangat penting untuk orangtua kalian ketahui" sesal Kepala Sekolah "Jadi, kapan kira-kira orangtua kalian kembali? Bisakah mereka pulang secepatnya?" desaknya

Jeno menatap Mark dengan tatapan bingung. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika kini tangannya menggenggam tangan pemuda tersebut.

"A-akan kami usahakan, Gyojangnim" jawab Mark ragu

"Baiklah, begitu ada kabar dari mereka segera beritahu aku. Kalian tenang saja, ini bukanlah berita buruk. Malah ini akan menjadi berita paling bahagia. Oh, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian lagi. Dan untuk Mark Seo dan Kim Jeno, jangan lupa pesanku, arraseo?" ujar Kepala Sekolah

Jeno dan Mark hanya membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah dibuat heboh karena kehadiran seorang wanita cantik dengan gaya yang sangat anggun dan ellegant pagi-pagi begini. Bahkan koridor yang biasanya tampak sepipun menjadi ramai saking penasarannya para siswa dengan kehadiran wanita tersebut.

Renjun baru saja dari perpustakaan. Saat ia akan berbelok di persimpangan koridor, ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang akan berjalan menuju Ruang Guru atau mungkin Kepala Sekolah.

Begitu mereka berada diposisi yang sama, Renjun terhenti begitu merasakan aura wanita tersebut.

" _I-ini 'kan aura milik.._ " batin Renjun

Renjun langsung menolehkan kepalanya begitu merasa wanita tersebut berada dijarak yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Oh tidak, Jeno dalam bahaya" seru Renjun panik dan mulai berlari menuju kelasnya

.

.

Di ruang Kepala Sekolah, Jung Gyojangnim tengah memeriksa beberapa berkas siswa. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak ketika pintu ruangnnya diketuk.

"Silahkan masuk" serunya

Begitu pintu terbuka, muncullah sosok wanita cantik yang anggun, namun terlihat angkuh.

"Annyeong haseyo, Gyojangnim. Saya ibu dari Mark Seo.." ujar Taeyong sambil tersenyum angkuh

.

.

.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Jaehyun mengenakan pakaian manusia. Ia nekad pergi ke dunia manusia sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Rowoon, agar ia tidak dikawal.

Begitu ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berhenti sejenak ketika berpapasan dengan salah seorang siswa.

"Kau!" seru Jaehyun

"Annyeong haseyo, Yang Mulia Ratu Malaikat! Senang bisa bertemu Anda" sapa Lucas sambil membungkuk hormat

"K-kau? Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan juga di dunia manusia hah?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit berteriak

Lucas hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Jaehyun menajamkan tatapannya begitu tak mendapat jawaban Lucas.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan izin untuk masuk, Jaehyun membuka pintu Ruang Kepala Sekolah tersebut. Begitu ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut, tubuhnya membeku. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tasnya.

"Oh, silahkan masuk Nyonya. Jangan hanya berdiri disana. Duduklah disisi Nyonya Seo" perintah Jung Gyojangnim padanya

Jaehyun tersenyum kikuk dan mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Oh, Nyonya Kim. Lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu hm?" sapa Taeyong sambil berdiri dan mulai memeluk Jaehyun

"E-eh? Ah, aku baik-baik saja Nyonya Seo. Bagaimana dengan Anda?" balas Jaehyun kaku

" _I'm fine, as always._ Aku tak menyangka jika anak kita berada di sekolah yang sama" ujar Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk

Jaehyun ikut mendudukan dirinya sedikit jauh dari Taeyong.

"Oh ya, Nyonya Seo dan Nyonya Kim. Bukankah Anda berdua sedang ada di luar negeri seharusnya? Bagaimana Anda bisa kemari hanya dalam waktu semalam?" tanya Jung Gyojangnim

"Oh itu, sebenarnya saya tak sengaja pulang kemari karena merindukan putra saya disini. Anda tahu sendiri 'kan Gyojangnim, jika seorang Ibu itu tidak akan bisa jauh dari anaknya, terutama anak tersebut laki-laki. Maka dari itu saya bisa datang kemari" jawab Taeyong

"Kalau Anda Nyonya Kim?" tanya Jung Gyojangnim pada Jaehyun

"Ah, kalau itu saya.. Suami saya sedang ada pekerjaan disini dan kebetulan juga Jeno bilang jika ada panggilan dari sekolahnya, maka dari itu saya bisa kemari" jawab Jaehyun

"Ah, kukira mereka memaksa Anda berdua untuk datang kemari. Tapi syukurlah, jika Anda memang kemari karena ada yang Anda lakukan disini. Oh, sepertinya kita harus menunggu seseorang lagi untuk datang" seru Jung Gyojangnim

Jaehyun hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Sesekali ia memainkan kedua tangannya, menahan rasa gugup -dan emosi mungkin- sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Taeyong yang tampak tenang dengan senyum angkuh andalannya.

" _Tuhan, lindungilah putri kecilku dari segala marabahaya disekelilingnya_ " do'a Jaehyun dalam hati

" _Are you okey, Mrs Kim?_ " tanya Taeyong

Jaehyun menoleh menghadap Taeyong sejenak.

"Ah ne, nan gwaenchana Nyonya Seo" jawab Jaehyun

"Sepertinya Anda sedikit canggung kepada saya. Apa karena kita lama tidak bertemu?" tebak Taeyong

"Yah, Anda benar. Mungkin karena kita 'hampir' tidak pernah bertemu sejak lama sehingga saya canggung terhadap Anda" jawab Jaehyun

Taeyong hanya tersenyum miring melihat Jaehyun yang tampak tak tenang berada disisinya.

"Mianhamnida, Gyojangnim. Saya datang terlambat" seru seseorang membuyarkan aura canggung diantara taeyong dan Jaehyun

"Ah, Tuan Zhang. Silahkan masuk" ujar Jang Gyojangnim

Taeyong dan Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok tersebut. Dapat mereka rasakan aura yang berbeda pada orang tersebut, namun aura manusianya lebih kuat. Mereka sedikit curiga dan was-was jika saja pria tersebut tahu jati diri mereka sebenarnya.

Yixing –pria tersebut- tersenyum ramah pada semua yang ada diruangan itu, terlebih pada Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Ia tahu jika dua wanita tersebut sekarang tengah siaga terhadap dirinya. Ya, Yixing tahu siapa mereka meski itu dari Lucas –atau Yukhei- yang memberitahunya karena dia sendiri tidak mungkin tahu bahkan tidak mungkin bisa melihat wujud asli mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo, Nyonya. Perkenalkan, saya Zhang Yixing wali murid dari Wong Yukhei dan Huang Renjun. Mereka anak asuh dari Panti saya" ujar Yixing memperkenalkan diri pada Taeyong dan Jaehyun

Taeyong dan Jaehyun membungkuk –memberi salam- sebagai balasannya dan mempersilahkan Yixing untuk duduk diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul saya akan segera memulai" ujar Jung Gyojangnim sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas

"Dari beberapa data yang saya terima dapat saya ketahui jika Wong Yukhei, Huang Renjun, Mark Seo dan Kim Jeno adalah anak yang cerdas bahkan jenius. Mereka bahkan pernah membuat sebuah penyelesaian soal dengan cara mereka sendiri. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi seorang guru untuk membuat seorang siswa mengerti akan pelajaran yang ia berikan dengan metode yang ia terapkan pada siswa tersebut. Tapi mereka mampu membantu teman-teman mereka mengerti akan pelajaran tersebut dengan cara mereka yang lebih mudah dan menarik juga dapat dipahami dengan cepat. Oleh karena itu, saya ingin meminta persetujuan dari Anda semua untuk hal ini" terang Jung Gyojangnim " Saya akan mengadakan Ujian Akhir Sekolah khusus untuk mereka dan mempercepat kelulusan mereka. Apakah Anda semua setuju?" lanjutnya

Yixing, Taeyong dan Jaehyun tampak berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Gyojangnim, haruskah Mark mengikuti Ujian tersebut? Jika ya, kapan itu akan dilaksanakan? Karena Mark harus segera ikut saya untuk 'kembali'" tanya Taeyong

"Tentu saja harus, Nyonya Seo. Itu untuk menandakan jika Mark telah berhasil menempuh pendidikannya di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Jika Anda semua setuju, akan saya laksanakan sesegera mungkin" jawab Jung Gyojangnim "Bagaimana dengan Anda, Nyonya Kim? Saya rasa Anda tidak akan keberatan. Memang Jeno adalah siswi baru disini, namun dia benar-benar jenius hingga bisa melampaui teman-temannya yang lebih lama belajar disini"rayunya pada Jaehyun

"Jika itu untuk kebaikan putri saya, saya setuju saja Gyojangnim" sahut Jaehyun

"Tuan Zhang, saya harap Anda juga setuju untuk hal ini. Anda sudah dua kali menolak tawaran saya agar Yukhei dan Renjun mengikuti program akselerasi. Kesempatan seperti ini sangat berharga bagi mereka, Tuan" bujuk Jung Gyojangnim

Yixing menghela nafasnya sejenak dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jika itu memang untuk kebaikan mereka, saya setuju Gyojangnim" ujar Yixing

Jung Gyojangnimpun tersenyum puas begitu jawaban tersebut keluar dari mulut Yixing.

.

.

.

Jeno yang tengah asyik membaca novelnya sambil berjalan, tiba-tiba diseret oleh Renjun yang entah datang dari arah mana. Membuat dirinya sedikit limbung.

"Ya Tuhan, Renjun-ah. Kau hampir saja mencelakaiku" protes Jeno sedikit berlebihan

"Kau berlebihan, Malaikat kecil" cibir Renjun "Kau harus ikut aku jika kau ingin selamat"

Jeno mencebikkan bibirnya dan menurut saja pada Renjun yang terus menyeretnya entah kemana.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau tampak khawatir begitu" tanya Jeno heran

"Percaya atau tidak, aku merasakan ada aura menyeramkan tadi pagi dari seorang wanita yang berpapasan denganku di lorong. Dan aura itu lebih berbahaya dari milik Mark ataupun Lucas" jawab Renjun

Tubuh Jeno menegang sejenak. Jika ia tak salah tebak, bisa saja itu aura milik Ratu Taeyong. Dan jika Ratu Iblis itu disini, kemungkinan ibunya juga disini

.

.

Mark baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan dikejutkan dengan Lucas yang tiba-tiba bersidekap dihadapannya.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar diluar dugaan" sindir Mark

Lucas hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau tahu, Mark. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang akan menjadi ibu mertuamu kelak" celetuk Lucas

Mark memgerutkan keningnya. Lucas tidak melantur 'kan? Batinnya.

Lucas berjalan melewati Mark, kemudian berhenti.

"Jika kau memang merasa pantas disebut pria sejati, maka lindungilah Jeno dengan segala kekuatan yang kau miliki. Dan pastikan kau bisa membuat Jeno bahagia" ujar Lucas

Mark semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa Lucas membawa nama Jeno juga?

"Aku merasakan ada aura milik ibumu disekitar sini. Jika kau tak ingin terjadi apa-apa kusarankan temui dia sebentar" ujar Lucas lalu berlalu pergi

Mark tertegun sejenak. Ibunya ada disini? Mungkin saja yang dimaksud Lucas..

"FUCK!" umpat Mark

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan mereka dan Kepala Sekolah selesai, Teayong, Jaehyun dan Yixing keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah Jung.

"Sepertinya saya harus permisi terlebih dahulu, karena ada urusan di Panti Asuhan saya. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia Ratu Malaikat Kim dan Yang Mulia Ratu Iblis Seo" pamit Yixing lalu undur diri dari hadapan Taeyong dan Jaehyun

Taeyong dan Jaehyun tentu saja terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia megetahui identitasnya? Yah, meski ada aura lain dalam diri Yixing, namun tetap saja dia seorang manusia.

Setelah kepergian Yixing, Jaehyun melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Taeyong. Ia geram dengan Ratu tersebut karena, oh ayolah! Siapa yang tidak merasa khawatir disaat putri tercintanya dalam bahaya?

" _What's matter, Lady_ Jaehyun? _You look so mad to me_ " cibir Taeyong

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyuruh dua Pangeran Iblismu untuk berada di dunia manusia, Ratu Taeyong? Apa kau ingin mencelakai putriku? Begitukah?" geram Jaehyun

Taeyong menaikan satu alisnya. Dua Pangeran? Sejak kapan ia punya dua anak lelaki? Batin Taeyong.

"Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Ratu Taeyong. Aku tahu jika semua Iblis pasti memiliki niat dan rencana yang busuk untuk para Malaikat" sarkas Jaehyun

" _What are you saying, Lady_ Jaehyun? Pantaskah seorang Ratu Malaikat berbicara sekasar itu? _I really don't know what do you mean, okey._ Dan aku tidak pernah menyuruh putraku kemari, apalagi yang kau bilang Pangeran satunya. Aku hanya memiliki satu Putra Mahkota dan tidak ada seorang Pangeran lagi. Kau paham, Ratu Jaehyun?" balas Taeyong

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya dibalik tasnya. Ia tahu jika Ratu Taeyong membohonginya.

Tatapan mata dari dua wanita itu memancarkan sebuah kilat amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Jika itu Taeyong, maka itu sudah biasa. Karena ia adalah _Lamia, Mom of All Demons and Lucifer's Wife._ Tapi untuk Jaehyun, tidak seharusnya seorang Malaikat apalagi seorang Ratu memiliki tatapan penuh amarah seperti itu. Harusnya sinar matanya teduh dan menenangkan.

"Eomma/Mommy.." seru seseorang menghentikan perang dingin antara mereka

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati putra dan putri mereka tengah berdiri berdampingan.

Jeno langsung berlari ke arah ibunya dan memeluk wanita tersebut.

"Eomma, hajima.." tenang Jeno

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan membalas pelukan putri kecilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Jeno-ya?" tanya Jaehyun sambil mengelus rammbut Jeno

Jeno hanya mengangguk, berusaha meredam kekhawatiran sang ibu.

Mark berjalan santai kearah ibunya dan berdiri disisi Taeyong.

" _What are you doing here,_ Mom?" tanya Mark santai

" _As you see,_ Mark. Dan kau merusak semuanya" jawab Taeyong

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya. Inilah ibunya yang menyebalkan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu tempat dan situasi.

"Jangan gegabah, Mom. Kita tidak berada di dunia kita dan berhenti bersikap menyebalkan" tegur Mark

Taeyong yang tidak terima dikatai anaknya, membakar tangan kiri Mark.

Mark mendesis menahan panas dan perih. Api milik ibunya tidak main-main jika kalian tahu.

"Jangan kurang ajar pada ibumu, Mark Seo" ancam Taeyong lalu menghentikan tindakannya

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jeno lalu menatap tajam ke arah Mark. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju arah Mark.

Mark yang merasa Jaehyun akan berbicara padanya, memberi hormat dan membungkukkan badannya pada Jaehyun.

"Kau Putra Mahkota Iblis 'kan? Kuharap kau tidak membuat malu dirimu sendiri dengan gelar tersebut untuk mencelakai putriku. Jika kau memang seorang laki-laki sejati, kau tidak akan mungkin menyerang putriku dengan bantuan seseorang. Dan jika kau memang ingin bertarung dengan putriku, kuharap kau tidak mengandalkan kekuatan terbesarmu. Kau paham?" ujar Jaehyun

"Eomma.." rajuk Jeno sambil memegang tangan Jaehyun

Mark menghela nafasnya. Meski kata-kata Jaehyun sedikit menyindir, tapi Mark sadar jika itu benar.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia Ratu Kim. Lagipula, mana mungkin saja akan mencelakai Putri Jeno dan mempermalukan diri saya sendiri" balas Mark sambil membungkuk

"Kupegang kata-katamu, Pangeran Mark" ujar Jaehyun "Ayo, sayang. Kita pergi" ajak Jaehyun dan menarik Jeno

Sebelum Jaehyun menyeretnya, Jeno terlebih dahulu membungkuk hormat pada Taeyong.

Sepeninggal Jaehyun dan Jeno,Taeyong menatap tajam kearah Mark.

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau menurut saja padanya?" murka Taeyong

"Sudahlah, Mom. Lagipula Ratu Jaehyun benar. Mana ada seorang Putra Mahkota mencelakai seorang Putri kecil seperti anaknya. Itu menghina diri sendiri namanya" bantah Mark

"Dan apa maksudnhya dengan Pangeran satunya tadi? Mark, apa kau mengajak Pangeran Iblis lain bersamamu kemari?" tanya Taeyong

Mark tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mau ibunya tahu jika Lucas juga berada disini. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua akan diseret dan dibasmi oleh ibunya.

.

.

Jaehyun membawa Jeno ke bagian sekolah yang paling sepi. Entah tahu dari mana, Jaehyun hanya ingin pergi dari hadapan Taeyong dan Mark.

"Eomm. Sudahlah, Pangeran Mark tidak seburuk dan sejahat yang eomma pikirkan" rajuk Jeno

Jaehyun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap putrinya.

"Tidak katamu? Sadarlah, Kim Jeno! Dia bahkan hampir membunuhmu beberapa waktu lalu, tapi kau malah menolongnya ketika ia diserang oleh seorang Shaman yang akan menjadikannya budak. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" bentak Jaehyun

Jeno menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ibunya khawatir padanya. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau ibunya terlalu berpikiran buruk pada Mark.

Jaehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengusap pipi putrinya.

"Dengarkan eomma, Jeno. Kau tahu 'kan apa saja larangan diantara seorang Malaikat dan Iblis? Jangan sampai kau melanggar larangan tersebut jika kau tidak ingin dihukum. Kau boleh saja berada di tempat yang sama dengan Mark atau dengan Pangeran yang bersama Mark. Tapi kau tak bisa dan tak boleh hidup berdampingan bahkan jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka. Kau hampir saja melanggar salah satu larangan tersebut, sayang. Eomma harap kau lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam bertindak, kau paham?" peringat Jaehyun

Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lesu.

.

.

.

Jeno tengah berlari-lari menuju salah satu lapangan indoor akademinya. Ia merasakan ada aura seorang Iblis yang akan mencelakai manusia disini begitu sang ibu pergi.

Ruang Badminton. Di tempat inilah aura tersebut berasal. Jeno segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Begitu ia masuk, ia sudah disambut dengan kehadiran dari sosok Iblis Mormo.

"Wah wah, ternyata benar jika disini ada Putri Malaikat rupanya" ejek Iblis itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak ada sosok yang kau cari disini, dasar Iblis Pengecut! Jika kau ingin menggigit anak kecil tidak berdosa atau mayat disini, maka kau salah besar" balas Jeno

"Ya! Beraninya kau menghinaku, Malaikat kecil. Aku tidak serendah itu untuk menyerang mereka" murak Iblis tersebut

"Cih, dasar mulut besar! Sudah pengecut, pembual lagi" sindir Jeno

"Kau! Bersiaplah untuk kukirim ke neraka, Malaikat kurang ajar" geram Iblis Mormo dan bersiap menyerang Jeno

Jeno memejamkan matanya sebentar, untuk beralih pada mode Malaikatnya namun tak mengeluarkan sayapnya. Hanya menampakkan jubah Malaikat dengan mata biru khasnya.

Serangan dari Iblis itu tidak main-main rupanya. Bahkan Jeno hampir saja terluka karena sedikit lengah. Sepertinya Iblis tersebut benar-benar murka.

"Rasakan ini, Malaikat kecil" seru Iblis Mormo dan mengarahkan sebuah serangan tepat pada dada kiri Jeno

 _GREPP!_

Namun Jeno berhasil menangkap tangan Iblis itu dan memutar lengannya kebelakang.

"ARGH! Lepaskan sialan!" umpat Iblis itu

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau kau itu pengecut dan pembual. Kau juga sangat payah rupanya" ujar Jeno

Jeno mengarahkan salah satu lengannya kearah leher Iblis tersebut dan..

 _KRAKK!_

Menarik kepala Iblis itu hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kemudian bui-bui mulai menyebar disekeliling Jeno.

Jeno menghela nafasnya lega. Ternyata membasmi Iblis tak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Ia tersenyum senang membayangkan betapa bangganya kelak Appa dan Eommanya ketika Jeno diangkat menjadi Ratu.

"Jeno-ya, kau disini?" seru seseorang

Seketika tubuh Jeno menegang. Suara ini, suara itu milik..

Jeno segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Renjun tengah berdiri diambang pintu sambil menatapnya.

Tubuhnya membatu. Ia masih dalam mode Malaikatnya omong-omong, dan bagaimana bisa Renjun melihat dirinya?

"Aish, dimana anak itu? Aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Apa sebaiknya aku meminta bantuan Mark dan Lucas?" ujar Renjun sambil mengamati seluruh ruang lalu beranjak pergi

Jeno memerosotkan dirinya di lantai. Ia bingung, cemas, dan khawatir sekarang. Ia bingung, bagaimana bisa Renjun melihatnya dalam mode Malaikat? Jeno tahu pasti jika Renjun bisa melihatnya karena Jeno dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di mata gadis itu. Namun Renjun berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan berlalu pergi. Ia cemas jika identitas aslinya segera terbongkar dan khawatir jika Renjun akan menjauhinya nanti. Dan yang paling Jeno pikirkan, siapa Renjun sebenarnya.

"Aku harus segera tahu, siapa Renjun sebenarnya jika ingin selamat" ujar Jeno

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HAI HAI I'M BACK... ^O^

Gimana? Gimana? Makin ga jelas kan? #readers:BANGET! #pundung

Aku tahu ini FF updatenya ngaret ga ketulungan karena kehambat lebaran, jadi aku mudik kemana-mana dan gabisa lanjutin FF ini..

Dan aku juga sempet stuck bahkan kehilangan ide buat lanjutin beberapa FF, malah yang ada muncul ide-ide buat FF lain.. T.T

Pejelasan aja, Lamia itu julukan buat Ratu Iblis dan istrinya Lucifer menurut mitologi. Tapi kalo di film itu dia kaya Iblis berbentuk kambing yang dijadiin bahan buat ganggu manusia yang dikutuk sama seorang cenayang atau dukun. Terus Iblis Mormo itu dia hobinya makan anak kecil sama mayat.

Maaf kalo chap ini terlalu panjang dan bosenin, karena saya lagi stuck dan balnk ide pas lagi ngetik makanya kaya gini.. u,u

Masih ada yang minat sama FF gamutu ini?

Review juseyo~~~


	4. Chapter 4

_Ketika sedang berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan, salah seorang Raja Iblis masuk ke ruang para peramal._

" _Peramal Dong, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang Raja_

" _Yang Mulia Raja Wong?" seru si Peramal "Ah, tidak ada. Hamba hanya mencoba melihat masa depan hamba" lanjutnya_

" _Sepertinya itu menarik. Bisakah kau memperlihatkan padaku apakah nanti istriku melahirkan seorang Pangeran atau seorang Putri? Aku jadi penasaran karena kurang lebih tiga jam lagi anakku akan lahir" pinta sang Raja_

" _Tentu, silahkan Anda pilih tulang manusia yang mana saja, Yang Mulia" intruksi si Peramal_

 _Raja Wong lalu memilih sebuah tulang yang sudah hangus namun tidak hancur kepada Peramal Dong._

 _Kemudian, Peramal tersebut memasukkannya ke api yang menyala tinggi dan muncullah sebuah gambaran sang Ratu –istri Raja tersebut- beserta anaknya nanti._

" _Selamat, Yang Mulia. Ratu akan melahirkan seorang Pangeran. Dan juga, Pangeran kelak akan menjadi Putra Mahkota atau bahkan Raja yang tangguh dan berwibawa" ujar si Peramal_

 _Tak pelak, senyuman bangga tak hentinya terpatri di wajah sang Raja._

" _Kau benar. Putraku pasti akan menjadi pemimpin yang sangat hebat kelak. Oh, jika nanti kau memiliki seorang putri, maka aku akan menikahkan putraku dengan putrimu nanti" gurau sang Raja_

" _Anda terlalu berlebihan, Yang Mulia. Mana pantas putri hamba bersanding dengan Putra Anda yang hebat" sanggah si Peramal_

" _Aku seorang Raja, tentu aku berhak menentukan dengan siapa putraku menikah kelak bahkan dengan putri peramal sekalipun" titah sang Raja_

 _Peramal Dong hanya mampu tersenyum tipis._

 _Namun tak lama, tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran kekacauan terjadi._

" _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang Raja heran_

 _Digambaran tersebut, tampak sosok Raja Iblis lain yang tengah menyusuri sebuah lorong dengan beberapa pengawal mengikutinya._

" _Johnny? Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam sang Raja_

" _Cepat cari Raja Wong dan seret dia ke pengadilan!" titah Johnny di gambaran tersebut_

" _Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya sang Raja lagi_

" _Yang Mulia, sepertinya Anda dalam bahaya. Sebaiknya Anda cepat pergi dari sini bersama Yang Mulia Ratu. Hamba rasa ini ada kaitannya dengan salah satu kasus kita dengan para Malaikat itu" saran si Peramal_

" _Dia mencoba menunduhku huh? Peramal Dong, aku akan mencoba untuk memancing Johnny ke luar Istana. Tolong lindungi istriku hingga putraku lahir. Setidaknya, aku harus mencegahnya sebelum benar-benar terjadi" perintah sang Raja_

" _But, My Lord.." tolak si peramal_

" _It's a command! Aku percaya padamu. Jika aku memang harus mati demi keselamatan istri dan putraku, aku akan melakukannya" ujar sang Raja lalu pergi_

 _Peramal Dong hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah dan berdo'a agar sang Raja baik-baik saja._

.

Lucas membuka matanya kembali. Kenangan akan kejadian –cerita dari Peramal Dong- itulah yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia dan bertemu takdirnya, sesuai keinginan sang Ayah.

"Ayah, aku harap kau bahagia sekarang. Dan aku berjanji, akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu meski nyawaku taruhannya" gumam Lucas

Diliriknya seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka.

"Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya sekarang" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FORBIDDEN (LOVE) BETWEEN DEVIL AND ANGEL**

 **CAST:**

Lee Jeno

Mark Lee

Jung Jaehyun

Kim Rowoon SF9

Lee Taeyong

Johnny Seo

Huang Renjun

Lucas Wong

And other NCT's members as support cast

 **WARNING:**

GS!Uke

 **Rate M karena banyak kata-kata kasar dan beberapa adegan di chapter tertentu**

Judul, summary dan isi cerita tidak sinkron

Alur cerita pasaran dan membosankan

Perubahan marga untuk kepentingan alur cerita

 **INSPIRATED IDEA FROM KIM KYUSUNG – WHEN DEVIL FALLING IN LOVE WITH ANGEL**

 **NO PLAGIAT! JUST HAVE SAME AND REMAKE IDEA**

 **I GOT PERMISSION FOR IT**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Cast belongs to God, their parents, their entertaiment and their fans

I just use them for my nessecary story's cast

Hope You Guys Like It! ^0^

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kantin sekolah tidaklah ramai seperti biasanya meski sedang jam istirahat. Mungkin karena efek akan adanya Ujian Akhir Semester, beberapa murid lebih memilih ke Perpustakaan untuk membaca atau meminjam buku.

"Jeno, apa kau percaya pada ramalan?" tanya Renjun

"Ramalan? Antara percaya dan tidak. Menurutku, takdir itu tidak bisa ditebak" jawab Jeno

"Tapi, bukankah ramalan terkadang juga 90% benar? Seperti ramalan cuaca misalnya" bantah Renjun

"Astaga, Renjunie. Jika hanya cuaca semua juga bisa memprediksinya, yah meski terkadang meleset. Intinya, ramalan itu sama saja seperti prediksi. Hanya sekedar dugaan seseorang terhadap apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan" ujar Jeno

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan bagaimana masa depanmu? Aku bisa meramalkannya" tawar Renjun

" _Oh My Godness,_ Huang Renjun. Sudah berapa kali tadi aku bilang, aku tidak percaya ramalan" gerutu Jeno

"Ayolah, kau takkan menyesal. Kemarikan telapak tangan kirimu" paksa Renjun

Jeno hanya memutar bola matanya dan menyerahkan telapak tangan kirinya pada Renjun.

"Wah, sepertinya masa depanmu sangat baik. Dilihat dari garis tanganmu saja, suatu saat kau akan menjadi seorang pemimpin sebuah kelompok. Entah itu kau sendiri atau karena suamimu yang menjadi pemimpinnya. Oh, kau juga akan mempunyai suami yang hebat kelak. Seseorang yang berwibawa, tegas, kuat, bertanggung jawab, tampan dan yang pasti dia siap mati hanya untuk melindungimu" ujar Renjun

"Jinjja? Wah, aku terharu mengetahuinya" cibir Jeno dengan wajah pura-pura bahagia

"Ck, kau ini. Memang kau tidak bangga terhadap masa depanmu kelak?" protes Renjun

"Oh astaga, Renjun. Haruskah aku mengulangi kalimat yang sama hingga ribuan kali?" sanggah Jeno

Kini Renjun yang memutar bola matanya malas.

Ketika Renjun merasa ada hal yang menarik tentang masa depan Jeno, ia menggenggam tangan kiri Jeno dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, Renjunnie. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jeno heran

Renjun hanya menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam.

Di dalam gambaran masa depan yang Renjun lihat, tengah terjadi sebuah pertarungan yang begitu sengit antara dua pihak. Seorang gadis malang yang tak berdaya, dua sejoli yang tengah meluapkan amarah yang membara, dan kemudian sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan sebagai penutupnya.

"Hah!" sentak Renjun kaget sambil membuka matanya dan melepas tangan Jeno

"Waegeure?" tanya Jeno penasaran

Renjun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu layaknya sehabis berlari marathon.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu tentang masa depanku?" tanya Jeno sedikit menuntut

"Ah, aniya. Tidak terjadi apapun, kau tenang saja" jawab Renjun sambil tersenyum meyakinkan

Jeno mengernyitkan matanya curiga.

"Jeno, aku berkata yang sebenarnya" bantah Renjun

"Okey okey, aku percaya" ujar Jeno mengalah

"Ada apa? Kalian meributkan sesuatu?" tanya Lucas yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Mark

Lucas mengambil posisi duduk disamping Renjun sedangkan Mark disamping Jeno.

"Renjun berusaha membaca masa depanku. Dan apa kau percaya, Luke? Masa depanku seolah-olah terlihat sangat bahagia" cibir Jeno

"Hei, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dasar kau, Iblis berkedok Malaikat" balas Renjun

"Ya! Ya! Apa kau bilang?" murka Jeno

"Astaga, kalian ini! Kapan kalian akan menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh yang selalu kalian lakukan? Dan Jeno, memang apa yang Renjun katakan tentang masa depanmu?" lerai Lucas

"Dia bilang kelak aku akan menjadi pemimpin sebuah kelompok. Dia juga bilang aku akan memiliki suami yang tegas, kuat, berwibawa, bertanggung jawab juga tampan. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, Renjun bilang suamiku rela mati hanya untuk melindungiku" keluh Jeno

"Begitukah? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Harusnya kau bangga akan itu" saran Lucas

"Oh, kau membela Renjun?" tuduh Jeno

"Tidak. Aku hanya berusaha meyakinkanmu" bantah Lucas

"Itu sama saja, bodoh" cibir Jeno

"Ramalan Renjun tidak pernah meleset, jika kau mau tahu" yakin Lucas

Jeno hanya membuang nafas malas.

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang suami Jeno kelak adalah orang yang tegas, berwibawa, kuat, bertanggung jawab dan tampan 'kan?" tanya Mark pada Renjun

"Begitulah, ada apa?" tanya Renjun balik

"Tidakkah kalian merasa sedang membicarakan orang yang kalian kenal?" ujar Mark

Jeno, Renjun dan Lucas hanya menaikkan alis mereka bingung.

"Orang yang kalian bicarakan itu... Aku 'kan?" tegas Mark

Jeno yang tengah meminum jusnya, menyemburkan jus tersebut.

"Ya! Apa maksud ucapanmu?" bentak Jeno murka

"Memang benar 'kan yang dimaksud Renjun itu aku?" bela Mark

"Siapa yang sudi menikahi jelmaan Iblis tengil sepertimu? Dasar narsis" sarkas Jeno

"Ei, tidak perlu malu begitu. Aku tahu aku terlalu tampan untukmu" narsis Mark

"Dasar Iblis gila!" hardik Jeno lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"Hei, hei! Ya, Malaikat kecil. Kau mau kemana?" ujar Mark sambil mengajar Jeno

Lucas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Diliriknya Renjun disisinya. Gadis itu tampak gemetar dan tidak fokus.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" tanya Lucas khawatir

"Aku takut" gumam Renjun

Lucas menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Masa depan mereka, Luke. Aku takut dengan masa depan mereka. Lucas, mereka tidak bersalah! Larangan diantara merekalah yang salah! Andaikan larangan diantara mereka tidak ada, mereka bisa hidup bersama dengan bahagia. Aku tidak mau hal yang sama terulang. Mereka pantas mendapatkan kebahagian mereka, Luke. Mereka-" racau Renjun namun diputus dengan pelukan dari Lucas

"Ssst, tenanglah! Mereka tidak akan apa-apa. Mereka itu kuat, kau ingat? Jangan takut, ada aku yang akan melindungimu dan mereka" tenang Lucas

.

.

.

Karena arah apartement mereka sejalan, Mark memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Jeno. Ingat, ini hanya keputusan Mark saja! Disebelah Mark, Jeno hanya berjalan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Mark.

"Hei, Malaikat kecil! Kau punya masalah apa denganku sebenarnya hingga kau sangat membenciku?" keluh Mark

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" ketus Jeno tetap memalingkan wajah

Mark hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

" _Fine. If you angry with me because an accident in a few days ago, I'm sorry okey?_ Jika kau tidak menyerangku lebih dulu, aku tidak akan melukaimu" ujar Mark meminta maaf

Meski begitu, tidak ada respon berarti sama sekali dari Jeno. Ingin rasanya Mark mencekik gadis cantik disampingnya ini, tapi Mark sudah berjanji pada ibu gadis itu untuk tidak melukainya.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau pulang bersamaku? Kau takut ditangkap lagi?" ejek Jeno

Baiklah, Mark benar-benar akan mencekik gadis ini nanti.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kita pulang bersama? Apartement kita searah. Dan lagi, akan sangat bahaya jika seorang gadis keluyuran tengah malam begini" sanggah Mark

"Aku tidak keluyuran! Aku pulang sekolah, pabbo!" cibir Jeno

"Tapi tetap saja, berjalan sendirian di tengah malam begini sangat berbahaya untuk seorang gadis. Memang kau tidak takut diculik atau diperkosa? Atau malah lebih parahnya kau tidak takut jika tiba-tiba dibunuh?" bantah Mark

"Kau terlalu banyak melihat drama rupanya. Lagipula, aku bukan gadis biasa jadi untuk apa aku harus takut? Seandainya itu terjadi padaku, pelaku utamanya pasti adalah kau!" sarkas Jeno

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja!" balas Mark jengah

Keadaanpun hening kemudian. Baik Mark maupun Jeno tidak ada yang mau membuat topik pembicaraan lagi.

Ketika akan berbelok di persimpangan, Jeno tidak menyadari jika ada sebuah motor yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Mark yang melihat motor itu terus melaju segera menarik Jeno.

"AWAS!" teriak Mark dan memeluk tubuh Jeno

Jeno yang tidak tahu apa-apa terkejut dan limbung kedalam pelukan Mark.

"Astaga, baru saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu kau sudah ceroboh. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mark

Saat Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapan mata mereka langsung bertemu.

 _DEG!_

Untuk sesaat, Mark langsung terpaku oleh kecantikan paras Jeno. Wajah putih bersihnya yang mempesona, bibir pink yang mungil, hidungnya yang mancung, mata kecilnya yang berbinar. Benar-benar gambaran seorang Malaikat yang cantik.

Tak beda jauh dengan Mark, Jenopun terpaku oleh ketampanan Mark. Jeno baru sadar jika Mark memiliki wajah yang tampan, alis dan rahang yang tegas, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kuat. Oh, jangan lupakan auranya yang begitu berwibawa. Seperti sosok Raja sebenarnya.

Tanpa Mark sadari, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jeno. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan lembut nafas Jeno yang sedikit tidak teratur akibat terkejut. Entah dari mana datangnya insting Jeno, ia perlahan mulai menutup matanya.

Dan ketika ujung hidung mereka bertemu, secara tiba-tiba Jeno membuka matanya dan mendorong Mark menjauh.

Mark yang terkejut dengan sikap Jeno yang tiba-tiba berubah hanya memandang gadis itu heran.

Dirasa ia mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya, Jeno berlari meninggalkan Mark berdiam disana. Jeno tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi ia merasakan hatinya sakit ketika ia mendorong Mark menjauh saat Mark akan menciumnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar! Kim Jeno, sadarlah! Itu hanya ilusi!" yakin Jeno pada dirinya sendiri

Namun, semakin ia menyangkal semakin sakit pula hatinya.

" _Kau tak bisa dan tak boleh hidup berdampingan bahkan jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka"_

Ia ingat sekali kata Eommanya itu. Tapi, apa yang ia rasakan sekarang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia tanamkan pada otaknya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

"Eomma.." lirih Jeno

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jeno, Markpun masih heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya mengikuti insting dan apa yang hatinya katakan.

Dipegangnya dada sebelah kirinya, ada sebuah debaran kecil menyenangkan ketika ia memeluk dan memandangi wajah Jeno.

"Argh! _It's make me crazy!_ " gerutu Mark sambil mengusak kasar rambutnya

"Jatuh cinta dengan seorang Malaikat? Yang benar saja" gumamnya lalu pergi ke arah apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

FINALLY~~ I'M BACK FOR A LOOOONG TIME!

Dududuh~~ apakah masih ada yang minat baca ini FF? #reader:GAADA!

Maaaaf banget kalo nih FF aku telantarin mulu, soalnya udah jarang pegang laptop soalnya dipakek adek buat UNAS dan file sempet hilang gegara diflash..

Masihkah ada yang menunggu FF ini? Review juseyoo~~


End file.
